


Pushing Archangels

by EliDeetz



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Pushing Daisies AU, Romance, mentioned Destiel, this is me binge watching series while being infatuated with Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: "The rules were simple: touch a dead one once, they come back to life. Touch them twice, they go back to being dead. Keep them alive for longer than a minute, they will stay alive, in exchange of someone around dying in their place. A proximity random choice, one could say. And, last but not least, once being brought back to life, if they are to die again, whether by his touch or something else, they are to stay dead for good. "





	1. Waffles

In the beginning of time, there was nothing. 

Not for The Archangel Gabriel, at least. There were no rules, no guidelines, no responsibilities, no worries. 

That until his father decided to create the earth. And humans.   
Those humans, who his father loved so much, were boring, plain, and stupid, in the eyes of Gabriel. But, whilst they were mostly irrelevant to him, his brother Lucifer, seemed to loathe them, and everything that had been made  _for_  them. The Archangel knew that, Lucifer being expelled from heaven was only the beginning of their problems, and he was sure they wouldn’t end anytime soon. 

The brawl between his father and older brother, became too much for him to bear, now more than ever since his other two brothers; Michael and Raphael had been involved as well. Because of this, 275,382 years, 32 weeks, 6 days, 13 hours and 16 minutes after humans were created, Gabriel ran away from home. A year, eleven weeks, two days, twenty-three hours and eight minutes later, The Archangel would discover his unique gift. 

It had been an accident, really. Not the dead body at his feet, but bringing him back to life. He had intentionally made him follow a beautiful (fake) woman, all the way down to a cliff. And when he met his corpse at the edge of the beach, he gave him a little kick with his bare foot. An instant later, the man came back to life, brand as new and completely confused, scaring the hell out of The Archangel. 

Gabriel figured he could use this power to his advantage. And so, he did. 

After many years of playing around with it, he learned how to use it. The rules were simple: touch a dead one once, they come back to life. Touch them twice, they go back to being dead. Keep them alive for longer than a minute, they will stay alive, in exchange of someone around dying in their place. A proximity random choice, one could say. And, last but not least, once being brought back to life, if they are to die again, whether by his touch or something else, they are to stay dead for good. 

He never let anybody live longer than a minute. If someone asked why, he would say it was because if he decided to kill somebody, he would only bring them back to kill them again. In reality, The Archangel couldn't deal with the idea of someone innocent dying in somebody else's place.    
That wasn't his decision to make.  

Gabriel never felt his gift was a burden, nor did he felt queasy about touching people. At least not until his corgi, Digby, was ran down by a car. He touched him once without thinking about it twice, and the thought of touching him again didn’t even crossed his mind from then on. 

As time passed, Digby grew needy and depressed. The dog missed his owner's touch and warmth. Even if Gabriel gave him anything he wanted, or created other people for them to play and pet him, it wasn't enough for his faithful dog. 

The day he left his best friend at the porch of someone he knew would be able to love and pamper him as much as he would, Gabriel vowed never to bring back to life someone he loved.  

Little did he knew things were to grow incredibly complicated when he met: The Winchesters. 

It wasn't exactly them, the apocalypse, Lucifer roaming the earth and destroying everything he could, or even his own brother stabbing him to death what made things complicated. Because, in the end, the apocalypse was stopped, Lucifer was back in the cage, and his father had brought him back to life. 

What complicated things, was meeting  _her_.   
Even worse,  _falling_  for her.   
_His_  beautiful Evangeline. 

When he realized he felt something about her, The Archangel didn’t give it much thought at first. He had been attracted to many women before, and he swore he knew what love was when he met Kali. But he was mistaken, and very horribly so. 

What he felt for her was something earthshattering. Something that he was certain didn’t existed. It was a real, ridiculous, inconvenient, consuming, couldn’t-live-without-her love. A love his father had tried to explain to him more than once when they were in heaven. 

The love he felt for her, was so strong and authentic, the need to keep her safe resulted in him living in the bunker with the Winchesters, his younger brother Castiel, and the woman he was certain was the love of his life. The brothers took a long while to accept him in their place. Sam resented him for Mystery Spot, and Dean did as well, even though he didn't actually remember any of his deaths at all. There was also TV land to take into account against The Archangel's case.  

Gabriel never really understood why he had chosen to make the brothers go through that exactly when Evangeline happened to  _not_  be around them. He had convinced himself it was mere coincidence, completely ignoring the fact he had postponed TV land twice, once he realized she was hunting with them on those occasions. This was actually something that ended up being of advantage to him. Since Evangeline had only seen him sacrifice himself for her and her friends at the Elysian Fields Hotel, she was the first one to give him a chance years later, when he appeared in the bunker right after being brought back to life. 

He figured the closer he was to her, the safer she would be. He figured that, if he stressed enough that she could pray for him whenever she felt in danger, he could appear to heal her and save her before the worst happened. That way, there wouldn’t be a need for him to use his gift with her. 

About his feelings, he remained quiet, settling down with just making her smile and having her call him her friend. Settling down to spend their days together hunting, researching, playing drinking games with the Winchesters and Castiel, making pranks  _to_  the brothers  _and_  his brother, binge watching movies and series on Netflix, simply watching the moon and stars in complete silence. Settling down with watching her sleep peacefully, and breathe. 

As long as she continued to breathe, he could continue to touch her, hug her, brush her hair behind her ear, poke her cheeks and tummy.  _Feel_ her, her soft skin and perfect warmth. 

He was happy enough settling down with that. 

However, he would have never imagined that happiness was to become an infinite amount of times bigger. Once again, he never would have imagined a lot of things that were to happen since he met her. 

It was a slow afternoon at the bunker, the boys had decided to take a couple of weeks off of cases, surely the world could to without them for some days. While Dean did a check up on Baby, Sam heard podcasts in the library, and Castiel kept on watching his series on Netflix; Gabriel and Evangeline had settled with the first black and white movie they'd found on the living room TV.  

They shared a comfortable silence, seating next to one another on the couch. There was nothing special about it, but they felt completely content just spending time together 

"Do you miss your life as Loki?" Her voice broke their silence, the question being so out of place, Gabriel had to turn to look at her first, his brows raising in disbelief. 

"Excuse me?" He finally said, trying to figure out where was she trying to get with her inquiry.  

"Well, I just... do you miss being Loki?" She repeated herself, trying to connect all her thoughts as she spoke. "Like, having people venerate you, and stuff. Doing whatever you want, things like that." 

His brows lowered, just to raise a single one this time. "Humans never really 'venerated' me as Loki. Mostly because I was a huge dick." He explained, earning a giggle from her. "And, I  _still_  do whatever I want. Why the question, sugar?"  

"But, didn’t you bring people back to life and such?" She avoided his question with another one. 

"Yes, to fuck around with them one more time, but it was less than a minute. Rules, sweet cheeks." Gabriel stared directly at her, his whiskey eyes digging holes since she didn't turn to look at him at all. "Why are you asking me this?" He repeated himself, urging her to answer. 

"No reason," she lied. The Archangel knew she did. With a snap of his fingers he turned the TV off, forcing her to look at him. "I was watching that." Evangeline complained, crossing arms around her chest, her reddish lips forming a pout.  

"And I asked why did you ask that, we could arrange something if we spoke. Don’t you think?" He sassed back, leaning in closer to her. His eyes focused on her lovely pout. 

"I was just curious." Another lie, Gabriel sighed as his face fell in frustration.  

"Eve, is there something wrong?" He relaxed, there was something about her aura that made his feathers ruffle.  

The girl twitched her nose, something she often did when nervous. A particular gesture of her that made Gabriel's heart skip a beat, he fought the sudden urge of leaning in to kiss the tip of her little nose. "No, I was just overthinking," her voice was soft and low. "I guess, since you've been spending all of your time here, with us. I started to wonder whether you would rather be doing something else." 

"Do you dislike me being here all the time?" Was the first thing that left his lips, only a needy girl would understand how he felt in that moment.  

"Of course not! I love having you here." She blushed, hugging herself tightly, trying to asphyxiate the butterflies on her stomach. "I want to know if you're happy here... with me. And Sam, and Dean... and Cas." She stuttered after she realized what she said, her blue eyes, that magically shined violet under certain lighting (like in that very moment) wandered around the room, avoiding his gaze.  

A smile pulled his lips, "there's nothing that makes me happier than being here, sugar. With you." He stressed his last words to her. 

Only a high school girl getting complimented by her crush would understand how she felt in that moment. "We should get waffles for dinner," she suggested, while they stared at each other with big, stupid grins on their faces. 

Neither her, nor Gabriel understood what was it that brought them to that moment. A moment where her full lips delicately met his, barely holding hands during their tender, and shy kiss. The Archangel and his Evangeline trembled inside, while their hearts beat at the same time.  

"Let’s get you those waffles." The smile on his face was the biggest he'd ever sported.  

Their private moment was interrupted by cackles and claps coming from the three other men living in the bunker. The couple in the couch turned to them, both their faces painted with a slight shade of pink. She hid her face on her delicate hands, and Gabriel wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his chest.  

"You took way too freaking long to make a move, both of you." Dean pointed at them, while removing oil from his dirty face. 

"How long have you all been standing there?" The sound of her muffled voice sent vibrations through his chest. Gabriel felt fuzzy and warm inside.  

"Not long." 

"Barely a minute." 

"I was here the whole time," they all lied. Except Castiel, of course.   

In the end, they decided to make it up to the newly made couple, treating them waffles on a classic diner, 28 miles away from the bunker. It was the most perfect night Gabriel had ever experienced in his 277,398 years, 26 weeks, 4 days, 20 hours and 27 minutes on earth. They all laughed, and talked, and ate. The Archangel felt sure there wasn't a single thing that could ruin his perfect night, and he allowed that thought to invade his mind. He got so distracted by that lovely feeling, he didn't even hear the car that roamed through the street outside the diner.  

Suddenly, it didn't matter how close he was to her, nor how much he stressed she was to pray for him whenever she didn't feel safe. Everything happened too quick for anyone to react. The car crashed mercilessly against her, snapping her head back and breaking her neck, killing her instantly.  

At 32 years, 17 weeks, 3 days, 21 hours and 11 minutes old, Evangeline ceased to breathe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that came out while bing watching Pushing Daisies. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!


	2. Bitter Sweets

Nine years, eight weeks, two days, seven hours and forty six minutes after discovering his gift, Gabriel sat by himself at the Reynisfjara beach, south-west of Iceland. Wondering why his father would gave him an ability like that, he felt tempted to pray to him, and ask personally. But, The Archangel knew better, given He had disappeared long ago, allowing humans, angels, and demons to mess around as they pleased.

Thousands of years later, as he stood outside the morgue while the examiner called cause of death for the light of his life; his dearest Evangeline. Gabriel did something he thought he never would: he prayed.

"Father," his voice trembled, while his heart painfully beat inside his ribcage. "I'm not reaching out to ask where you are, or to make any type of question that I would've all those years ago." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes to prevent the tears that were blurring his vision from falling. "I'm reaching out... to beg. I'm begging you, dad." 

Silence was the only answer he received, but unlike other times, he wasn't willing to give up so soon. "I'm begging you, don't make me do this. You bring her back, please." The Archangel clenched his fists tightly as he fell to his knees. "I only got to kiss her once, dad. Just once." 

Once again, silence was all he found. The lights of the morgue began to flicker, threatening to overpower and explode at any minute. But he did not care, for despair was now eating his insides, whilst grief broke his heart over, and over again. Which was a weird thing, given he swore his heart had been ripped out of him as soon as he felt hers stop beating. 

"Brother." Castiel's voice pulled him back to earth. "We can see her now," he muttered, debating on whether he should place a hand on his older brother's shoulder, in an attempt to ease his pain. 

Walking through the lonely hall of the grim building, Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes met Dean's green apple one's, noticing how the white part of them had turned bloody. He suddenly remembered he wasn't the only one that loved her, and it showed in both Winchester's faces, as well as his brother's. The angel beside him, and the two brothers across him started to walk towards the room where she laid lifeless, not a single word was said amongst them. 

Sam and Dean remembered the exact moment they met her, it was a chilly afternoon at Bobby's house. On one of those rare days when they could feel their lives were normal, drinking beers with him while grilling handmade burgers outside his house. Being 22 years, 32 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours, 32 minutes,  _and_  27 years, 1 week, 5 days, 12 hours, 46 minutes old, respectively, they saw her bursting through the door, clenching her shoulder as it bled uncontrollably. 

 _"You should see_ _the other guys,"_  she joked, despite losing blood at, what they thought was, an alarming rate. 

 _"She'll be fine._ _"_ Bobby reassured, settling her down on his couch and quickly prepping her to give her a few homemade stitches. 

She was. 

And one hour, and thirteen minutes later, she was drinking and eating next to them, while sharing her own hunting adventures with the brothers. Not long after that, they ran into her while still looking for their dad, a cause which she didn’t hesitated to offer her help for. From then on, the three became inseparable. 

Sam stared directly at the crooked scar on her right shoulder, a memoir of the day they met, not daring to watch her pale, expressionless face at all. He sniffled back a couple of tears, immediately turning his hazel eyes to the side, to avoid looking at her completely. Unlike Dean, whose eyes were set on her face, his jaw clenching as he forced the sobs that wanted to leave his chest to stay right there. The oldest Winchester bit his tongue, not wanting to interrupt anybody's moment of silence.

Castiel's blue eyes wandered back and forth between her and his brother, a questioning frown on his features as he wondered what was Gabriel going to do. He kept his tears silent, while trying to remain alert in case his older brother lost it. 

As for The Archangel, he fought an internal battle while keeping himself from touching her. Knowing well that, once he did, he would only have a mere 60 seconds before watching her stop breathing again. He clenched his fists, and shifted his body weight from one foot to the other, as he tried to decide where would he touch her. 

Doing it with the tip of his finger would suffice, but something in him begged to thought about it twice. Considering that would be the second to last time he would ever be able to touch her again. He thought about kissing her on the lips, but that idea was quickly dismissed when his stomach turned and clenched with the idea of him touching her cold, dead lips. 

Every second that passed felt heavier, he knew the Winchesters expected for him to do it, to give their goodbyes as well. At least they would get to hug her goodbye.

"Come on, Sammy. Cas," Dean spoke up, his voice hoarse with grief. 

Gabriel frowned when he noticed the older Winchester trying to get the other two men out of the room. "What are you doing?" He immediately asked. 

"I... figured you would want your minute with her alone." He simply said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

" _My_ minute?" The Archangel gripped his shoulder to stop him from leaving the cold place, "it's  _our_  minute with her. She is –  _was_  –   _our_  girl. I may love her so much nothing else can compare, but she was your sister too. Eve would kick my ass if I bring her back and you're not here to say goodbye." He stated, completely sure of how much he knew her.

Sam's eyes watered once again when listening to his words, a heartfelt smile slightly pulling his lips as he nodded and stood firmly in place. Dean stood in complete shock, for he never in his life thought the very same Gabriel who killed him over a hundred times, would be able to pull his heartstrings, and give him such an enormous gift on a moment of breathtaking despair. 

Standing right next to her body, The Archangel settled for simply touching the back of her hand with his fingertips, the rush of life and energy zapped from his skin through her whole being. Just a millisecond before, Dean ran a 60-second timer, unconsciously holding his breath once he saw her skin regain color and her chest raising as she took air in.

It all happened incredibly fast. She jerked from the examination table, holding the blue surgical drape against her chest to avoid showing more than she wanted. Her blue-violet eyes curiously skimmed the room, staying still on the area around The Archangel for longer than they did on other spots of the place. Her face painted with sadness and realization as soon as she watched the expression of the four men standing next to her. 

"Son of a bitch," she whimpered, while the tears that formed on her eyes fell rapidly down her temporarily pink cheeks. "One minute?"

"52 seconds," Castiel sadly corrected. 

A sigh left her chest, and while she started to count the seconds silently on her mind, the brunette gathered all the strength left on her soul to say goodbye one last time "Thank you for everything, guys. You were my true family." Evangeline sobbed, talking fast while reaching out to touch them. 

Each brother took one of her hands in theirs, gripping tightly as if doing so would keep her life intact. "You're the sister we never wanted, killer." Dean's voice broke as he tried to joke, only causing more pain than she bargained for. But instead of showing it, she smiled, knowing that's what he wanted her to do.

The taller brother nodded, too afraid to talk, but he knew something had to be said. "We love you," he simply said.

Evangeline nodded too, her eyes traveled to Castiel's deep pools of blue, doing a strange movement with her head while searching for him. The angel approached, being received by her open arms to pull him into a crushing hug. "Cas, you take care of my boys, or God so help me, I will haunt you forever." Her voice was sweet and sad, making the warning sound more like a plea. 

The whole 24 seconds they were taking with the girl, Gabriel stood dumbfounded in his spot. The Archangel watched the love of his life smile, breathe, and heard her heart beat; trying to imprint those last memories of her in his brain. Including the first kiss they shared, a mere couple of hours ago. At 28 seconds to go, her attention turned to him, and she couldn't avoid crying more when meeting his grim, whiskey eyes.  

"I love you, Gabriel," she confessed, her hand approaching him without thinking much about it. He instinctively jumped back, not wanting to take her life before planned. "I always had, but never thought someone like you could set eyes on me." 

"How come you stole all the words out of my mind?" He sighed, placing his hands behind his back as he minimized the distance between them. "I love you too... I always will.  _Always._ " Gabriel wept, and he did not care to show himself so hopeless and vulnerable in front of the other three men in the room. "I'm going back, I will find you." He promised, noticing how her eyes darted from his to the space around him. 

While he did not give too much thought to her eye movements, his younger brother did. The angel's mind was going at a million miles per hour, analyzing every single thing that happened during that minute. "Save us a spot up there?" Not even Dean's voice could break his deep concentration.

"If they even let me in, of course." She joked, her wittiness not wasting a single second to come out.

"Ten seconds," the angel in the trench coat muttered, his eyes still focused only on her.

"One last kiss?" She suggested, shyly biting her lower lip as they ran out of time. "That's kinda romantic, isn't it?" 

"You're messed up, sugar. I love you too much," he cried. 

And as their lips came closer and closer, one of her delicate hands reached to touch something that appeared to be just behind Gabriel. That, was exactly the type sign that Castiel was waiting for. 

"No!" He snapped. 

For the second time that night, everything happened too quick for The Archangel to react. In a matter of microseconds, Castiel was now placed between him and his Evangeline. He pushed them apart with all his strength, to then immediately touch each Winchester brother arm, and transport them as far away as he could. 

Across the hall, in another room of the same morgue, examiner Tyler Roth was unzipping his pants after cleaning the dead girl that had been put upon his hands. At 48 years, 19 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours and 54 minutes of age, the examiner was chosen to take Evangeline's place, turning him into the thing that he loved the most: a stiff, willing, and cold corpse.

Back in the room, the couple stared into each other's eyes shockingly. Not a single word left their mouths as they attempted to process what had happened. "Castiel," she was the one to break the silence, while twitching her tiny nose. The Archangel was glad there was a considerable distance between them, for he would've touched the tip of her nose out of impulse.

The sound of fluttering wings caught their attention, and they turned to meet the brunette and both Winchesters, who sported looks as confused as the one's on their own faces. 

"Cas, what the hell, man?" The blonde Winchester turned to face the angel, asking the question in everybody else's minds. 

"I could not let Gabriel do it." He stated, bold and strong. "I will not let you do it," he said directly to his brother. 

"Yeah, I can see that. But, help me understand why." Gabriel almost begged, raising his hands in frustration as he approached his brother. "Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more in this eternity, than to have her alive as much as you do, even more. But, man... You know the rules, Cas. It will be torture for the two of us." His whiskey eyes filled with tears one more time.

"Evangeline, what is it that you see?" The younger angel asked the woman on the table, who was now wrapping her naked body with the surgical drape. 

Her violet eyes widened, and a deep blush lighted up her cheeks. "What do you mean, Cas?"

"Behind Gabriel, what do you see?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes while rephrasing his question. "You can see his wings, can you not?" 

In that moment, The Archangel swore all the oxygen in the earth was sucked away. Making him think he really should've listened to that traveling homeopathic-antidepressant salesman he met at a pie store once. Who claimed oxygen being sucked from the earth  _was_  possible, and that it  _would_  happen someday. Everything got worse when he watched her nod slightly, with her eyes piercing through his wings.

"She's your soulmate." Castiel explained. 


	3. Midnight Pie

If someone had come to Evangeline Callinan, when she was a kid, and told her there was a fate worse than death, she would've believed them. Not exactly because she was a gullible child, but because, unlike other people, who grew with stories about finding true love and living happily ever after, or tales where good was victorious over evil. She grew up listening to the true chronicles of the hunters that raised, and cared for her, after her parents left. 

At the young age of seven years, thirty-eight weeks, one day, nine hours and fifteen minutes, Evangeline knew everything there was about monsters and true evil.

The facts were these: the boogeyman existed, Santa was fake, everything that pretended to be him was dangerous, and ghosts weren't always necessarily evil; also, true love wasn't real. Those facts shaped and prepared her to hunt next to who she called her father: Bobby, who took her on his trips, as soon as she learned how to shot a gun and stab with a spoon.

As she grew up to be the woman she was today, she knew more than she would've imagined as a child. Heaven and hell existed, pixies did too, demons could be polite, angels were dicks, and her soulmate was an archangel. Who the hell would've known?

If someone had come to Evangeline Callinan, today, and told her there was a fate worse than death, she would've believed them. For as she sat naked on the cold, metal examination table, two hours and forty-eight minutes after dying (and then being brought back to life), she learned she was to never touch her soulmate ever again. Since it would mean her instant death, again.

"Soulmates? Are you kidding me?!" The tallest man in the room yelled, the happiness of his friend being alive diminished by the compassion for the couple that tried to process their current situation.

"What the hell does Gabriel's wings have to do with it?" His brother asked, while searching amongst the room's drawers for the woman's clothing.

"There's this thing our father thought it would be fun to do," Gabriel began to explain, standing a good amount of feet away from her. "I've heard about it, but I thought it was baloney. Turns out it's not," he swallowed hard before continuing. "When it comes to soulmates, if they happen to be a human and an angel, humans have the ability to see their soulmate's wings." He sighed, a pressure on his chest crushing his, now mangled, heart. "Why didn't you said you could see them?" Despite his question had been aimed at her, his eyes remained somewhere else.

"I thought it was a resurrection thing... I couldn't see them before I died."

Everybody kept quiet, only the sound of drawers and cabinets opening up filling the stressful silence, as Dean kept on looking. "Ah-ha!" He cheered, upon finding her clothes on a plastic bag in the trash. But his victory smile quickly faded, as he pulled out bloody rags out of it. "They... they cut your stuff up."

"Little help? I'm cold." She turned to Gabriel, who had avoided looking at her so far. 

"I can't... I don't want to touch you, in any way." His whiskey eyes lowered to the ground, too ashamed to see her. "I'm scared," he confessed. A confession that sent chills to all the people in the room.

Sam removed his jacket immediately after, knowing it was big enough to cover her while they came up with a plan. "We should go home, if someone walks in here, and sees a moving corpse, shit  _will_  go down." 

"I'm not a corpse!" She whined, drilling holes at Sam's skull with her eyes. 

"Good idea," Dean supported him. "I'll go prepare the car, you take her out the back door." He quickly stepped towards the door, only to be stopped by his brother.

"Wha -  _how_ , Dean?"

"I don't know, you figure it out. We've stolen corpses before," he stated matter-of-factly. As if that would make thing any easier for the younger Winchester.

"Again,  _not_  a corpse!" Evangeline muttered, knowing it wouldn't be wise to yell at the fleeting brother. 

They came up with the idea of placing her on a black, body bag, stealing a gurney and simply roll her to the back door. Something that surprisingly worked better than expected. The darkness of the night helped them enter the Impala without anybody noticing. And so, they traveled in silence from the morgue back to the bunker, Castiel sitting between Gabriel and Evangeline, of course.

The Archangel felt lost in his thoughts and emotions, it was simply too much for him to handle. The happiness he experienced that very same day seemed so far away, and so unattainable. Yet, when he took quick glance towards the woman he loved, his heart almost leapt out of his chest. 

Her beautiful eyes were lowered, a deep frown knitted her brows, and her red lips formed a sad pout. He never wanted to punch himself so much in his whole existence as he did in that very moment. Because, even if he had watched her die and come back to life, only to find out she was his soulmate and was not to touch her again, she had experienced that too.  _She_  was the one that died. 

Gabriel felt like the greatest dick in existence. 

"Who died?" She asked in a whisper, her pretty violet orbs focused on her fidgeting hands. 

"Examiner at the morgue. He was a necrophilic douche," he quickly answered, knowing she was going to ask who had taken her place.

She twitched her nose, causing him to smile ever so slightly. "Ew." She simply said, after a long silence, Gabriel's heart fluttered, and he couldn't help chuckling at her expression.

Evangeline's eyes met Gabriel's, the same stupid grins on their faces as the one's they shared a couple of hours before. The brunette leaned in closer to Castiel, resting her head on his shoulder, pretending she was resting on Gabriel's instead. As he watched her rest on their way back home, he held his own hand, and pretended it was hers.

Once back at the bunker, the woman took a shower, slipped in her favorite pajamas, and went straight to bed. But, even if dying was exhausting, she couldn't find rest as she laid on her bed, alone. Evangeline turned and kicked, trying to find comfort hugging pillows. She never realized how used she was to having him around all the time. Frustrated, she kicked the pillow away and pulled herself out of bed, deciding to take a trip to the kitchen. 

The sound of her troubled mind resonated so hard, The Archangel couldn't help listening as she thought about him, about  _them_. He debated on whether making her company or not, for he swore he would implode if he had to be in the same room as her without being able to touch her.

"You're projecting, sugarplum." Gabriel warned her, now sitting on the kitchen counter as he watched the mess she had made.

"Sorry," her answer was short, and her nose unconsciously twitched.

The Archangel raised a single brow, knowing the exact nature of her twitch. "What's wrong, Samantha Stevens?" 

A soft giggle left her chest, "would that make you my Darrin?" She asked in a shy tone, kneading a large amount of freshly made crust.

"I would be anything you wanted me to be," he confessed. They stared at each other in silence, their hearts beating at the same time. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep, so I came to bake a pie." Evangeline explained, not stopping her task while doing so. "Tomorrow I'm locking myself inside the Impala, and eating it in front of Dean."

"Why would –"

"And then, I'm making Sam's favorite salad, going to tie him down to his bed, and eat it as he struggles to get out." She interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Eve –"

"And then! I'm going to force Castiel to help me find God, so I can personally kick him in the balls for doing this to us!" Her rant ended as she threw the pie dough as hard as she could against the counter. Gabriel noticed how tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Sugar," the need to reach out and hug her was torture. She needed him, and he knew it. But even the idea of touching her with his grace and accidentally causing her permanent death, was dreadful to him. "I'm sorry," was all he was able to articulate.

"No,  _I'm_  sorry." Her blue eyes met his, embarrassment adorning her features. "It's not your fault, nor Cas, or Sam's, or Dean's. I should've never pretended I wasn't in love with you, I wasted so much time." 

"Okay, time to relax, baby." He clapped his hands, causing her to jump in response. "Evangeline, I settled down with just watching you for a long time. Did you forget how you used to avoid me at first?"

She did not. 

When they met, The Archangel had repeatedly flirted with her, apparently annoying her to the point she was certain her eyes were going to stuck at the back of her head from rolling them so much. "I liked your flirting, you looked stupid and cute."

"Well, thanks. I love you too," he snarked. "It will be fine, we'll manage." He assured, stealing and eating pieces of apple she had cut. As they shared their conversation in the kitchen, The Archangel momentarily forgot the situation they were in. Feeling better and happier as time went by.

"As long as you don’t cry, I guess we will. I wanted to jump into your arms when I saw you cry." The girl confessed, internally grasping onto any silver lining that was thrown her way.

"I wasn't crying, I had something on my eye," he quickly replied, snapping plastic wrap for her to cover the pie dough she had finished kneading.

"In both eyes?"

"Both eyes." She giggled, and with every laugh, Gabriel felt his heart grow stronger and bigger, completely sure he could live happily enough just listening to the lovely sound of her voice. "Anyhow, we'll make it work, sugar. If you'll still have me."

"When have I ever not wanted to have you?" The brunette inquired, feeling a heavy weight leaving her shoulders. 

"Father, I wish I could kiss you," he lamented.

Without thinking about it twice, the girl ripped a long sheet of plastic wrap, placed it on his face and didn't hesitated to come forward to kiss him on the lips. Whilst her action surprised, and scared, the hell out of him, Gabriel quickly found himself melting into the kiss they shared. Despite it being shielded, cold, and kind of strange, it was one of the best kisses he had received in his whole existence.  

"We’ll make it work," she repeated his words confidently. 

The Archangel and his Evangeline laughed, sharing their night together as she kept on baking and he went on telling her stories about his life. Because being soulmates didn't mean they knew everything about the other, and Gabriel, had hundreds of thousands of years full of stories he always dreamed about sharing with his mate.

While they talked, neither said a thing about this, but that same night, they both internally decided to settle down with whatever they had as long as they stayed together. Knowing they would always be happy enough.


	4. Sweetest Treat

One year, thirty-seven weeks, five days, eighteen hours and three minutes ago, Evangeline Callinan passed away.  

That very same day she was brought back to life by her soulmate, Gabriel, the archangel. But they were not to touch each other, ever, because touching him would meant death, again.  

Permanently.  

It took the couple a good number of weeks before they could get used to avoid any type of involuntary physical contact. Therefore, putting them in complicated situations that they would've never imagined they'd be a part of. Some of the situations were these: 

One day, six hours and fifty-three minutes after being resurrected, The Archangel stole a piece of cake from her plate. But, as he dived in for a second piece, and she raised her hand to slap his away. A very panicked Dean jumped from his seat, across the table, and tackled Gabriel away from her touch.  

It wasn't until after a couple more scenarios like this, that Evangeline stopped trying to slap his hand away. Gabriel, however, never stopped stealing food from her plate. 

Six weeks, two days, twenty-two hours and nine minutes after that, Dean left his tools out on the bunker library's floor, causing her to trip and fall. The Archangel instinctively jumped back, instead of reaching out to save her, causing her a scratched knee and a bruised nose. He learned to snap something soft for her to fall on, after having her fall fourteen times in his watch.  

Two weeks, four days, thirteen hours and twelve minutes later, she was attacked by a Wendigo during a hunt. Not being able to heal her, and Castiel being too weak to do it himself, Gabriel fell on his knees and prayed for her at the edge of her hospital bed, while she pretended to sleep. His repressed sobs and weak voice were too much for her to handle, the need of touching him had never tortured her as much as it did that night. 

Once they were back home, after being released from intensive care, Evangeline declared she had decided to give up hunting. Choosing to stay behind at the bunker to help only with research, or any type of task that didn't meant putting her life in danger. 

"But hunting is your whole life," Gabriel debated. While the other three men in the bunker stood speechless.  

"No,  _you're_  my whole life. And if something happens to me, you can't do anything about it." His whiskey eyes twitched with pain, knowing the root of her actions. "I won't let all we're going through go to waste just because I wanted to play soldier."  

"I apologize I couldn't heal you, Evangeline." Castiel muttered, awkwardly shifting around in place. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cas. It's no one's fault, really." She smiled so warmly and sincerely, the mood in the room seemed to shift. "I'm making this choice with a clear head, and a calm heart. But, don't worry guys, I will train you so you don't die out there without me to protect you."  

The Winchesters chuckled, while The Archangel merely nodded, keeping to himself how he felt, what he thought was a permanent feeling of dread, leaving his body.  

Staying behind was alright, at first. She liked being home, resting, spending hours in the library investigating when they asked her to, and cooking comfort meals for the boys to enjoy once they were back from a hunt. Evangeline would stay alone, claiming they would need both Gabriel and Castiel's help, now that she couldn't be there. 

"You're lost without me, you can use all the help you can get." That was the truth. "I'm fine here on my own." That was not. 

But, no one would realize she had lied. At least not 17 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours and 57 minutes later, when they arrived home earlier than expected, and Gabriel found her weeping on her sleep. He found himself so heartbroken, he asked Sam to lay on bed with her and hug her, so she could pretend it was him. 

From then on, The Archangel and his brother would take turns staying at the bunker with her whenever the Winchesters had to leave town. Yet the tears at night did not stop, until Dean came forward with an idea. Without telling anybody else about it, he asked Sam's help to enter her bedroom, and replace her king-sized bed with two individual ones, separated by a piece of furniture.  

"See, now you can sleep  _with_  her without the fear of touching by accident," the oldest Winchester explained, while the couple stared dumbfounded at his re-decorating idea.  

Evangeline said nothing as she jumped into his arms, thanking him for being so thoughtful, whereas Gabriel laughed. "Who would've thought you were such a sweetheart, Dean-o?" In reality, The Archangel had never been more moved in his life. 

Exactly one year, one week, six hours and eight minutes later, Gabriel laid in bed, watching his soulmate peacefully sleeping on hers. It had been so long since the last time he touch her, when he brought her back from death, that The Archangel had learned to draw strength from her beauty, the sound of her voice, and the contents of her mind. There were also the little things for him to hold on, like the way her eyes fluttered when she was about to wake up. 

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked in a whisper, as soon as her violet eyes met his whiskey colored ones. 

"No, I happened to be looking at you to see if you had woken up, but you hadn't. But, now that you have, I'll be on my way," he shoot finger guns at her, as he pretended to get out of his bed and leave the room. 

"Gabriel!" She giggled, throwing a pillow to stop him from doing so.   

He sat at the edge of the mattress, smirking as he threw the pillow back at her. "I always watch you sleep, babe. Since I can't sleep myself, you know that," he stated. "I like watching you wake up." 

"And why is that?" Evangeline sat up, hugging her knees while tiredly smiling at him. 

"It reminds me of when you came back from being dead." The words left his mouth before he could process what he said. "I'm grateful Cas didn't let me touch you again, in a way," he continued, lowering his eyes to the floor. 

"Me too." She smiled, reaching out to barely brush his knee with the tip of her finger, knowing well that, touching him over his jeans would have no consequence.  

Their day had started normal enough, and nothing could've ever prepared them for what was to happen that same afternoon. The five habitants of the bunker relaxed as they laid in the living room couch, watching Castiel's selection on Netflix for their movie night. Unsurprisingly, he had selected a chick-flick, much to a certain Winchester's dislike.  

"It's educational, it helps understand female emotions." The trenchcoated angel argued from the end of the couch, next to Dean. His composure lost halfway through the film, after having Sam complain about it for the umptieth time.  

"Trust me, it doesn't," Evangeline contended from her place, seated between the brothers. "Let him watch his movie, Sam. I can't believe you've been complaining a lot more than Dean has."  

In fact, Dean hadn't even said a word about it. Instead of making a sassy remark, as he often did, he squirmed in place awkwardly, chuckling nervously at her observation.  

"Holy shit, you like the movie," Gabriel spoke up, only to have the older Winchester shot daggers at him with his eyes. "No judging, bucko. But, if you want me to do you the favor of putting you there as I did with your Dr. Sexy, you just have to ask." The Archangel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, raising his fingers as if waiting for Dean's signal.  

"Bite me, Gabriel," Dean snarled, crossing arms across his chest defensively, his green eyes focused on the screen. 

"Easy, feisty boy. I have a girlfriend, you know?" The Archangel smirked, shooting a knowingly glance to his Evangeline, while being separated by Sam's gigantic figure.  

Before he could say anything else, a knock on the bunker's front door interrupted Dean's bullying session. Everybody's attention turned from the tv to the top of the entrance stairs, and then to one another as they stared at each other in confusion.  

"Going to take a stab in the dark, and guess you aren't expecting anyone," The Archangel broke the silence. 

"I'll see who it is," Sam offered, standing from his seat at the same time as Gabriel. Pulling out his gun, and making sure it was charged, he made his way up the stairs and opened the door cautiously. 

The exact moment he met the stranger at the door, the gun almost fell from his hands. But, that wasn't the only weird thing, since something else happened. Something that only Dean and Evangeline could witness. Right after Sam opened the door, something shifted in the energy around the celestial beings at their sides, as they tensed up in an instant. Evangeline noticed Gabriel's wings fluttering and stretching, reaching out to her, yet avoiding contact at the same time.  

"What's wrong?" She inquired, watching how Dean seemed to grow smaller, while his green eyes widened, and scanned the space around him. 

"Uh, guys?" Sam's voice called from the War room.  

Evangeline's jaw fell as the figure behind him smiled shyly at them. "Chuck?" She muttered at the same time as Dean. 

"No." Castiel barked, more stressed than ever.  

"Hi, pops." The Archangel spat bitterly, causing the three humans in the bunker to stare at each other in shock. 

Two hours and forty-seven minutes later of existential questioning, and a back and forth bickering and apologizing between the celestial brothers and God himself. The Winchesters and their adopted sister sat in silence, as they observed Gabriel rant at his father, again.   

"Do you have any idea of how much we've been through without you? Lucifer stabbed me, dad. He  _stabbed_ me." His words were harsh and desperate, as he tried to remained composed.  

"I'm sorry," Chuck apologized for the eighteenth time that night.  

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He snapped, slamming his hands against the table in frustration.  

"Gabriel, please." Evangeline raised from her seat, walking towards her soulmate. While she had gotten used to placing distance between them, she couldn't avoid her hands reaching to him, wishing she could wrap her arms around him to help him relax for a moment. They had been at it for a while now.   

"I haven't even started yet," he muttered to her. "Let's talk about  _this_ , shall we?" His attention turned back to Chuck, motioning to the woman by his side and to him, back and forth with his finger. "What the hell were  _you_ thinking?" 

"Oh, about that –"  

"You give me the most perfect soulmate in this universe, but you give me this bullshit 'gift', and  _then_  have her killed?!" As The Archangel came closer to his father, Castiel had to hug Evangeline from behind and pull her away from them, knowing she was struggling to keep her hands to herself. "I haven't been able to touch her in over a year!"  

"Gabriel, you know that wasn't me." His father retorted, "and, it's not  _your_ gift. It’s your vessel's!" He quickly explained, knowing he only had a short window of opportunity to speak up, before Gabriel could continue complaining.  

"Come again?" Dean was the one to ask, when everybody else fell silent.  

"Bringing people back to life it's not your gift, it never has been," Chuck nervously began to speak. "It was your vessel, the one with the ability. Once he took you in, you were able to do what he could."  

The Archangel's whiskey eyes widened in amazement, while a knot formed in his throat, making him unable to speak. He sat back in a chair defeatedly, staring at his father dumbfounded. "So..." Was all he was able to say. 

Without another word, Chuck approached his son, and simply touched his arm. The Winchesters avoided a gasp when an incredibly old man appeared next to The Archangel. Evangeline, however, could not. For as she stared at the old man in the room, she took her hands up to her mouth to avoid making any other noise, after realizing that the man, was Gabriel. 

The man who used to be, before Gabriel used him as his vessel, to be exact.  

The amazement of looking at the man she loved so old and fragile, was more than she could process. Before she could say, or hear, anything else, she closed her eyes and knew nothing more.  

Slowly, consciousness came back to her, finding herself laying on her bed, she took a glance to her left meeting Dean, laying on the other one. "Where's Gabriel?" Her voice caused him to jump in surprise. 

"He's, uh... In heaven." The blonde noticed her starting to panic, but he quickly held his hands up, asking to allow him to keep talking. "God –  _Chuck_  –, told him he had to personally escort the guy up to heaven, in order to make sure the gift stays with him. He went with Cas, and Sam, just to make sure they all come back safely."  

"Why didn't he do it?" She inquired, referring to Chuck. It was bizarre to have God himself ask them to call him 'Chuck'. 

"It had to be Gabriel." His silence made her understand no one really knew why. 

A knock on the door startled them momentarily, as they seemed to forget they weren't alone. "Hey, Evangeline. Are you okay?" Chuck's voice was filled with guilt and worry, her features softened as he merely peeked through her bedroom door. 

"Yeah... come in, please." The mood turned tense, still not used to having God himself just hanging around in the bunker.  

"Thanks, uh," Chuck stood awkwardly in place, trying to come up with the right thing to say. "Could I have a moment with her? Alone."   

The older Winchester met her eyes, looking for approval, to which she slowly nodded. "Sure, I'll be in the kitchen." He closed the door behind him, leaving them in complete silence. 

The deity took a seat across her, smiling coyly at her. "So, are you still mad at me?" His question surprised and confused her, and he noticed it in the way her nose twitched. "Still want to kick my balls?" 

Her face turned race in embarrassment, as she remembered the rant she threw at Gabriel the night she was resuscitated. "I – I'm sorry about that... what – what I said," she stuttered, fidgeting with the fabric of her shirt.  

"It's okay," he chuckled, allowing her to relax a little more. "I would've wanted to do it too, if I had thought everything that happened was because I wanted it that way." 

"It wasn't?" The bravado that allowed her to ask that question left as quick as it came.  

"I just created life, and this earth. Everything else happened on its own. Free will, you know?" God explained in a calm tone.  

With every word, and every second that passed by, Evangeline felt more comfortable around him. It also helped a lot that neither Gabriel or Castiel, were around to complain and question his whereabouts the last couple thousand years.  

"Can I ask you something?" She muttered in a low voice, still a bit intimidated by him. 

"Anything," was his simple answer. 

"If... if I am truly Gabriel's soulmate," she began, looking for the right words. "Why couldn't I see his wings before?"  

A smile began to pull his lips, he lowered his eyes to his hands before responding. "Because you chose not to." At the sight of her raising eyebrows, he continued, "You were in denial." 

"I guess that makes sense," she muttered more to herself that anything. "So, what? One day I was going to wake up to them rustling in my face?" Evangeline smiled, remembering the many times she'd fallen asleep next to The Archangel while watching tv.  

"Pretty much, yeah." He wouldn't say, but he inevitably read her thoughts, knowing perfectly well what was she smiling about.  

"But, I died." Her smile faded, while her brows slowly knitted. "What if he hadn't brought me back?"  

"If he wasn't meant to bring you back, you would've seen them before." Chuck assured, his face showing a seriousness she had only seen when he was nothing but a prophet. If he ever had been one, of course. "Don't you get it, Evangeline? It didn't matter what happened between the two of you, or how long you took to be together. Neither did it mattered which choices you two made. They were all going to take you here, ending up like this: the two of you being together." 

"So much for free will, huh?" Evangeline joked, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Did you put us together? Or did you picked me for him?" She asked, after they stopped chuckling.  

"Life did." He exhaled, his eyes traveling around the room. "I just created the concept of soulmates, the universe took care of the rest. You and Gabriel being made for each other wasn't my choice, but the choice of something bigger than myself." 

Her violet eyes widened at his explanation, nodding as if the movement would help her process everything God was saying to her. "I'm glad he has you," his voice broke her concentration. "Gabriel always was the most emotional of the four. Which is why he flee when things went south. He's not a coward, he's just..." 

"He's just Gabriel." Evangeline finished his statement, smiling widely while thinking about her soulmate. "You know, after all that we went through, I feel kind of stupid about you having to tell me that I was in denial."  

Chuck laughed, "You have nothing to feel stupid about, there are others thicker than you."  

Her head tilted in confusion at his comment. The very next moment, Castiel burst through the door with Dean by his side, whose eyes seemed to be glued to something around the angel. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"What?" Castiel inquired, his face showing that seemingly permanent confusion. "We're back, Gabriel waits for you." He announced excitedly, immediately brushing off the looks on his father and his friend faces.  

Evangeline held her breath, her heart racing at a thousand beats per second. Her violet eyes met Chuck's blue one's, and he quickly read her mind as he nodded towards the door. "Go, it's okay now." 

Without a second thought, she jumped from her bed, rapidly walking outside her room. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as she ran through the bunker's corridors towards the War room, where her archangel stood.  

"Eve –" Her name left his lips in a breathless whisper, only to be interrupted as her lips crashed against his, engaging him in a hungry, needy, and much anticipated, second kiss. His arms held her tightly by the waist, lifting her from the floor, while her hands grasped and pulled his honeycomb hair in desperation. Her tears moistened his cheeks as they deepened the kiss, for she had felt, for a long while, that they would never kiss again. 

"I love you," she cooed against his lips, placing soft pecks all over his face. "I love you, I love you." 

The Archangel let her down gently, pulling her even closer to his body, and burying his face on her neck, breathing her scent in. "I think we're going to need more privacy," he whispered in her ear, lifting his head to meet the glances of everybody else in the room. "If you'll excuse us, boys. Dad," he smiled softly at him, nodding in gratitude as he snapped his fingers, taking his Evangeline to that, ever so needed privacy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun <3


End file.
